


trajectory

by halcyoneous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Headcanon, Idiots in Love, M/M, enough said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyoneous/pseuds/halcyoneous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he tried to rely on his skills alone to reach his goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trajectory

**Author's Note:**

> in which hinata jumps to kiss kageyama.  
> (I should write out my headcanons as soon as I have it, like I did with this one.)

A small giant in a sport that relies on height would rely on their jumps instead. It should be natural for him to practice jumping more than the others.

But, the amount of jumping Hinata done around Kageyama lately is just ridiculous. It's not just on proper moments of daily practices. It won't even pass as extra hard work.

When they're taking a break, Hinata would sneak to Kageyama's side and do some sets in front of him. When the middle blocker won their daily competition of who can arrive to school first, he made it his celebratory dance. And when he lost, he claimed to punish himself with another round of it.

The setter never bothered counting how many jumps his annoying partner done each time they meet. Not that he care enough to figure out the pattern, if there was any.

On the ones that look like what Hinata would pull off perfectly against their taller opponents, he would shout, "Too high!"

On the ones that look more like a tiptoe than a jump, he would yell, "Too low!"

It was obvious that Hinata was searching for the perfect jump. Though Kageyama could not figure out what was Hinata's exact aim.

When they want to buy the special bread in the cafeteria, Hinata used it to get through the crowd all the way to the front. When someone took away Yachi's notebook and put it on the top of the pair's class's cupboard, he retrieve it back to the manager with those moves. When they were just passing by during recess, he bumped into a scary-looking senior and both of them has to apologize.

Stupid as he is, he can't be wanting to be scolded. As proven by his protest, "Why that senior must be in the way?", complete with an angry expression he showed to Kageyama.

"Why are you always jumping here and there without taking care about your surroundings?" the dark-haired guy answered with another question, "You could have hit something or someone, dumbass."

"Already happened," Hinata hummed, more for himself than for the setter, as he continued his current lap of jumps, "Too low, too high, way too high, too low, not even a jump…"

"Shut up. Thinking doesn't suit you."

Kageyama was startled when he found Hinata's face in front of him, only inches away, yet he still complained, "Too far."

"How much closer do you want to be, dumbass?"

No response. Instead, with every step, the spiker decreased the little distance they had. Until at one point Kageyama could swore Hinata just gave him a soft, shy kiss in the school hallway. It was not their first, but they never had been so open with it before.

"I did it!" Hinata cheered after he let go, having finally found the form he's been trying for the last few days.

"You could have asked if you want that, Hinata," Kageyama retorted, "And don't ever do that here again. People are watching."

"Do you seriously expect me to beg anything from you, King?"

"Don't call me that!"

The bell rung and they went back to class, not caring about the whispers directed towards them.


End file.
